


Shipping Them

by tordtilla



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, Other, Plot Twists, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordtilla/pseuds/tordtilla
Summary: You always think about boys. Boys being gay for eachother. So, joining a literature club with boys as members? It's heaven, especially when they're intimate with eachother.Now, you just have to make them fall for eachother.Just like a game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can only update on Thursdays to Sundays. Also, constructive criticism please><

You walked through the corridors to get to the Teachers Faculty Room, your professor said he has things to discuss to you. As you reached the gray metallic door, you knocked three times before opening it. The old man sat on his chair while typing and probably preparing for his third class.

You stepped inside, once he noticed you, he lets out a gummy smile. You smiled back in consideration. "Ah Ms. Y/N." he greeted. You nodded, ushering him to continue on. "I see that you haven't got into a club yet, as you know, it is a requirement for every student to join at least  _one_ club. I called you to come here because the festival is coming near and you need to participate on the event."

"But Mister Jones, can't I just help with the staffs? I don't have enough time for clubs." You reasoned. Your professor shook his head, "I'm sorry but you have to join a club. As your adviser, not joining a club means lower grades. You know that having a club and participating in its activities have grades." You sighed in defeat. "Sure, I'll try to find a club until the end of the day."

Mister Jones nodded, "You better sure join one okay? Or it'll be a farewell to your grades." After he dismissed you, you left the faculty. You pouted while staring at the ground as you walk by,  _how am I going to find a club? Is there an Anime Club? Boys Love Comics Club? Anything connected to the things I like?_ Just as you were about to lose hope;

"Hey! Hey there~ Please join our Literature Club, there are lots of school stuffs and activities everyday!" Your head rose in slight of confusion and curiousity.  _A literature club?_

You watched as four students tried to amuse others with posters and flyers. The one with a red hoodie was looking rather bored, the one with blue hoodie was trying his best to keep up with the other two who are very enthusiastic. 

"Come on guys, we should at least have another new member." The one with green hoodie cheered up. Must be the leader. The person next to him, wearing a purple hoodie with a green overcoat, placed his arms on the said 'leader. Your eyes sparked up.

"Yeah Tord, your blank face is scaring everyone." 

"Oh please, unlike your voidless eyes. It looks like it would suck other people in. Not like you suck already anyway."

Your eyes beamed again,  _boys love._ You thought. Unconsciously, your body moved on its own and before you know it, you stood in front of the leader with a very energetic aura.

"I'd like to join your club." you admitted with a grin on your face. They have different uniforms, looks like they're from a higher grade level. "Oh, goody! Look Edd, we have a new member!" 

"Yeah, I know Matt. Okay Miss–?" Edd asked for your name. "Y/N, but just call me by my name." you replied. Edd nodded, "Okay Y/N, why do you want to join our club?"

_Well you guys look so close with eachother and going to school with club activities would surely be worth it everyday._

Nah, surely you can't say that. But at the same time, they have no choice but to accept you either. You did overhear them in need of members anyway. But again, truth is overrated.

"Well, I love to read. Sometimes I express myself with a paper and pen–" you got stopped. "Okay, tell us the  _real_ reason why you're here." 

You stared at the voidless eyes, before breathing in. "I read manga."

"Do you know hentai?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Alright Edd, I approve of her. Tom, don't be rude to our new member. Have some class." The guy with the red hoodie placed his hand on your shoulder, as a welcoming action. You pursed your lips, you don't like being touched.

Matt cheered, "Yey! We got a new member! Let's go to the club room now, oh and we could write poems now!" Edd grinned and nodded. "Wait what about the other members?"

Edd shrugged, "Four is already crowded, and now we got a freshie. A club only requires at least five members anyway." 

As you walked with them, they introduced themselves in their own unique way. And you now know that they have been friends (although Tom refused it with a passion) for years. 

Should you be messing with their love lives? Was it too nosy of you to do so? Isn't that selfish?

Who knows? You might be even helping them.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Follow the sound of the pipe, follow this song  
> It’s a bit dangerous but I’m so sweet  
> I’m here to save you, I’m here to ruin you  
> You called me, see? I’m so sweet  
> Follow the sound of the pipe
> 
> pied piper •• BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I DID NOT FOLLOW THE UPDATING SCHEDULE. AAAAAAA

"Do you want some cola?" Edd asked as he walked at the back.  _I want some boys love but sure yeah._ "Yeah, thanks." you replied with a small smile. For some reason, you feel like someone was staring at your very own soul. You know it was Tom, "I can feel you staring." you muttered. Matt came and gave Tom a judging look. 

"Tim–"

"Tom." he corrected.

"Anyway, Tim, you have to stop staring at her. It is quite uncomfortable. Stop treating our new member like that." he scolded. Tord came with a gun, wait,  _why is there a gun?_ And Tord looks like he was chill with it, even polishing it with a white cloth.

Edd came with the cans of soda, "Tord! How many times do I have to tell you to not bring any guns in the campus?" he knitted his brows with a frown on his face, clearly angry. You stared at the gun, "Cool gun. Have you tested it?" you asked and looked at his eyes.

"Wait you're okay with it? Aren't girls, you know, scared of those things? Like, they go panicking over this simple weapon and over-react things?" Tord wondered.  _Did he just compare me to **them**?_

You crossed your arms, "I am very offended at what you have just said. This is absurd." you complained. "Not my fault that you look like you watch some cutesy anime shows." Tom interrupted. " _Excuse me?_ What's that supposed to mean? Sailor Moon is far by the best okay? And at least I don't have a  _teddy bear_ to help me sleep!" Tord argued.

 "Hey! Tomme Bear is an important member of the family. More important than you anyway." Tom hissed. A small scenario suddenly came up in your mind:

_"Well uhm, I guess we should leave? Matt let's go, let them fight." Edd said as they left, you followed them. While walking away from the club room, you forgot something, "Oh, hey Edd? Matt? I'm going to fetch my phone, I left it on the table at the club room." Both of them nodded and gave you a thumbs up._

_You turned around and jogged to the room, you were about to open the door when you heard yelling. "I told you! I said I'm sorry!" Tord's voice was loud. "Why can't you just forget about what happened before?"_

_"About what? You interrupting my relationship with Samantha? Heck no." Tom yelled back._

_"You don't even know why I did that!"_

_"Alright then, I'm all ears. Tell me why, Tord."_

_"It's because I love you, you dork!" Tord screamed. Silence covered the whole hall. You gently opened the door, hoping they aren't all beaten up._

_As you can see, Tord punched Tom in the face, with his lips, that is._

_Both were making out, full of passion, full of fury. **Boy why is it so hot in here?** You stood there, with eyes wide, they didn't even notice you. You slowly backed away, and closed the door back. Who needs a phone anyway? Not you. After what has happened._

* * *

 

"Y/N? Are you okay? You seemed to be in daze and your face is red. Are you sick?" Matt asked worriedly. Edd placed his hand on your forehead.  _OH GOD, ANOTHER SCENARIO IS COMING UP:_

_It was a Saturday night. Matt and Edd just finished their project about the solar system. Edd laid down on the floor with a tired look. Matt stared at him, "Hey Edd are you okay? You seemed pretty tired from the start, are you sick?" Matt wondered as he placed his palm on Edd's forehead. Edd whimphered._

_"Y...yeah Matt, I'm okie doki. Don't worry about me." He smiled. "Heck no, Edd! You're burning up! Ahh, what do I do? I might burn your kitchen if I cooked." At this point, Matt was panicking._

_Edd grabbed his hand weakly, "Just stay here. It feels so cold." he shivered. He went closer to Matt, finding body heat as he sighed in relief. Matt was worried, it's not comfortable to be resting on the floor. He picked up Edd and placed him on the bed. He tripped on the carpet, making him land on top of Edd._

_"Oh sorry Edd! I'm so clumsy." he grinned and was about to stand up until Edd wrapped his arms around him. He hummed, "Nooo stay here!" he whined. Matt chuckled, hugging him back. He then moved to his side so Edd could be much more comfortable, Matt brushed Edd's bangs away._

_"Hey Edd, can I kiss you?" what a weird question. Edd nodded, Matt placed his lips on the other. He didn't know which was hot, if it was the temperature or the kiss._

_In the end, both of them were sick and couldn't attend school for three days._

* * *

"Uhm, Y/N? Why are you smiling?" You snapped out of your thoughts. You waved your hands frantically with a nervous smile. "Wow sorry! I've been thinking things, sorry if I weirded you guys out." you apologized.

They both said that they didn't mind. But they were worried about you. You need to do this "imagining your OTP scenario" much less so you could stay at the club. They must not know you're a fujoshi, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are there errors? I suck at editing, oof

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash. oh god.


End file.
